Crow King
by the-real-jared-kleinman
Summary: Mafia AU/ Gang AU. I can't really think of a summary. All the schools are different gangs, the Tokyo schools and Karasuno are allies, and all hate AobaJohsai and Shiwatorizawa. There are many other gangs, some of which are more respectable, I guess? The Cats dislike a new gang called the Leopards, and I think that’s everything I need you guys to know. Give it a chance pls! LOLZ!
1. Chapter 1

"Shit!" he whispered, taking aim and firing again. "Almost out of bullets."

The little ginger looked around, finally spotting a blond amidst the chaos. "Tsukiyama!"

The blond took two more shots, then asked, "What, little crow?"

"Yamaguchi's hurt over here! I can't move him!" The ginger took three more shots, then cursed as his gun jammed. "My gun just jammed, too."

Tsukiyama immediately hurried over, throwing the ginger an extra gun of his. "What's his condition, Hinata?"

"What, no 'little crow' this time?" He swallowed a chokle as Tsukiyama gave his signature glare. "Right, right. He's fine, knocked unconscious and bleeding out of a bullet in his leg, but fine. He's too heavy for me." Hinata shot two more men coming to their location. "Can you pick him up?

"I can try." Tsukiyama gently shifted his friend to a sitting position, then shot to the left without even looking. A grunt, and another lacky fell out of the shadows. He holstered his gun, then shifted so he could grab Yamaguchi bridal style. "I got him. You're going to have to do the shooting, but I can get him to point B if we hurry."

Hinata nodded, grabbing Tsukiyama's other gun.

* * *

"You two okay?" an older man asked, taking Yamaguchi off of Tsukiyama.

"Yeah, Sugawara, we're okay. Yamaguchi's hurt, took a bullet to the leg. I don't think there will be any nerve damage, but he might have a concussion." Hinata reported.

Sugawara nodded once, already prepping to take the bullet out. "Good. If he's knocked out, then this won't hurt as much. Even so, Asahi!"

A taller man with long brown hair in a ponytail at the base of his head turned around, immediately hustling over to the group. "Yeah, Suga?"

"I'm going to need you to hold his leg down so I can take the bullet out. I know you don't like blood, but you're strong enough to stop Yamaguchi from kicking."

"Got it."

Sugawara turned to Tsukiyama and Hinata. "I need you two to find Daichi. And Crow King," Hinata stood a bit straighter at that. "Stay safe. Find King if you can."

Both men nodded, and ran off in seperate directions.

Sugawara shook his head, and set to work

* * *

"Crow, there you are! I need to find Suga." someone called.

"Oh, Daichi. Sugawara was actually asking for you." Hinata said, turning around. "He's in the infirmary getting out a bullet from Yamaguchi's leg."

"Great." The voice was suddenly different, and then everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shut up, Kuroo. He doesn't have to bow to me. I'm not like Hinata's boy-toy." He sat back on the makeshift seat on top of the scrap-pile, the most minute of scowls on his otherwise passive face.

He glanced over to the 'he' in question, a silver haired boy who looked maybe 6'4", and had shifty eyes.

Kuroo slapped the shifty-eye boy on the back, and he stumbled forward. "Tell the king why you're here."

"I, um, I wanted to, uh, join you guys?" He scoffed, squinting a bit.

"You're really nervous." another boy, with brown hair and sharp eyes said from his perch about halfway up the pile.

Several others snickered, and the pile seemed to shake.

"Quiet." he murmured, and everyone else immediately shut up.

The boy with sharp eyes from earlier spoke up, "Sorry, Kenma."

Kenma ignored him. "Fire, ice, air, earth, lightning. Choose one."

"Air." It wasn't even a question for him.

"Name."

"Lev Haiba."

"Pick a number 1-17.."

"9."

"Favorite food?"

"Oinarisan."

"Height."

"194.3cm, 6ft5in."

"Hinaka, take him to Taketora."

"Eh?" The boy with sharp eyes lost his permanent bright smile momentarily for a scowl, before jumping off his perch halfway up the pile to land in front of Lev. "Fine, come on little cub, let's see if you'll make it in the pride."

And Hinaka led Lev off somewhere to the left, going on about how he should be careful so he wouldn't get his head tore off by Taketora.

Kuroo scowled, scaling up to Kenma's side. "I don't like him, Kenma. He rubs me the wrong way."

"You're right." Kenma pulled out a PSP. "He's a spy for the Leopards. He kept glancing down and clutching his inner wrist, he's got a black hanker-chief there, and he answered all my questions like he knew what they were and stuff. He was okay and not nervous once Hinaka called him out on it and once he thought he was getting in he got the gleam of a level complete in his eyes. I'm not dumb."

Kuroo only stood in bemused wonder. "I will never get you, Kenma."

"Alright, we're going Cover 13. He'll think we're giving him valuable stuff, and 1/10 it'll be true. He'll learn how he believes we work and tell his boss. Break!" The various Cats gathered there scattered, some burrowing into the trash heap and others going to the rooftops. "3, get 4 quick."

"Hai!" A boy with dirty blond hair ran off in the same direction as Hinaka and Lev.

And just like that, the heap of broken furniture was deserted.


End file.
